


The Pitch

by tollie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Locker Room, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tollie/pseuds/tollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna watches Ginny at Quidditch practice and ends up accompanying her to the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, so it doesn't reflect my current skill level -- it might actually be better, who knows? I was more practiced then -- anyway, just making a note that it's actually pretty old.

Luna bit her lip, twirling her hair unconsciously. She was watching Gryffindor's Quidditch team at practice, or rather, watching Ginny soar around the Quidditch pitch, handling her broom with astonishing agility and skill. The youngest Weasley did a flip in mid-air, catching the Quaffle in one hand.

Luna's jaw dropped at this, as did the Quibbler in her lap, which had gone unnoticed for almost a record amount of time. Luna dove to catch it before it slipped below the bleachers. When she looked up, however, the object of her attention was no longer flying across the pitch. Luna looked around, but Ginny was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Thinking she must have landed to visit the locker room, Luna climbed down the steps of the huge stadium, heading in the direction she knew the girls lockers to be, if only because she had come here to watch her friends at practice so increasingly often in past weeks.   
  
As she rounded a corner at the bottom of the steps, she almost collided head-first with Ginny Weasley herself, who, it seemed, had not been headed to the locker room at all.   
  
"Oh, hello," said Luna, a little breathlessly. "I was just watching you practice. You're very good at flying, you know. But what are you doing down here?"   
  
Ginny smirked a little, and Luna thought she detected a hint of mischief in the redhead's eyes. "I was just about to ask you the same question. You know, Ravenclaws aren't supposed to watch Gryffindor practices."   
  
"Oh, of course," Luna said, a little stricken. Had Ginny come down here to tell her to leave? "I suppose I should go." She began to walk past the other girl, her head down, when Ginny caught her by the arm.   
  
"But I think," said Ginny, turning and catching Luna by the chin, "we can make an exception. Since we're such good friends."   
  
Luna's heart was thumping in her chest now. For one wild second she thought Ginny would lean in to kiss her, and her eyes flew to the other girl's lips, pillowy and crimson in the dim light under the bleachers. But the mooment passed, as Ginny began walking, motioning for Luna to follow her.   
  
"How often do you come down here?" asked Ginny, hoisting her broomstick over her shoulder.   
  
"Oh, just the last few weeks. I find it relaxing -- the fresh air, and watching my friends zipping through it," she looked up at Ginny, who smiled, and this time her smile was full of sincerity. Luna felt her heartbeat accellerate again.   
  
"Have you ever thought of trying out for the Ravenclaw team? I bet you could be good, too," said Ginny kindly, but Luna shook her head.   
  
"I'm not a fan of broomstick flying. The straws can become infested with Ruddyglums." Ginny didn't ask her what Ruddyglums were; Luna assumed she knew about them already.   
  
They stopped just outside the girls' locker room. Only then did Luna think to ask, "Where are we going?"   
  
"I'm just going to change really fast," Ginny replied. "I'm done with practice today -- they don't need me anymore." She laughed, waving in the direction of the other players on the field. "You don't mind, do you?" she looked at Luna, who noted something strange in her expression.   
  
"No," said Luna, a little confused. But as she watched Ginny walk through the door, she noticed the other girl wink, and it hit her. She waited, for exactly the amount of time she figured it would take Ginny to get out of her Quidditch robes, looked around to make sure no one could see her, and followed.   
  
Ginny was inside, and had indeed removed her sporting attire. Her back was turned to the door, but at the sound of Luna's footsteps, she spun around. She had taken down her long, red hair. It flowed slightly past her breasts, which were concealed by a lacy black undergarment. "I thought you might come in," she said, smiling, and without wasting another moment, she grabbed hold of Luna's Ravenclaw scarf, pulling her gently forward, and kissed Luna's slightly-open mouth.  
  
Luna felt as if she had plunged into a warmer, brighter universe. Each second felt like forever, lingering after it had gone. She bit down on Ginny's bottom lip, pulling away slightly just to take it all in. Ginny took this as an invitation to pull off Luna's long school robes. Luna obliged, taking off her scarf. However, she could not resist the Weasley girl's warm mouth for too long, and dove back into the embrace, breathing heavily through flared nostrils. Luckily, Ginny was a multitasker -- she proceeded to unbutton Luna's shirt, never breaking contact between them.   
  
Luna's skirt was halfway off when Ginny broke their kiss once more. She reached behind her back to undo her lacy bra, and with her other hand, motioned for Luna to follow her as she walked toward the showers. Luna did not question, just followed blindly, hungry for more. Leaving a trail of undergarments in their wake, the two girls entered the shower room. Ginny turned the spiget, which let out a stream of warm water. Stepping beneath it, Ginny ran her hands over her pert nipples and narrow hips, closing her eyes. Luna took in the sight, feeling her heart beating, wetting her lips, squeezing her legs closed around her already-wet and pouty cunt -- it was all too much.   
  
Ginny turned around and beckoned for Luna to join her. Her legs seemed to walk of their own accord, and once she was close enough to the red-haired girl, Luna caught one of those bare nipples in her mouth, sucking off drops of the water that ran hotly over them both. Ginny's breath caught and she let out a little hiss. This reminded Luna of the exquisiteness of Ginny's mouth, and she straightened to kiss the other girl once more.   
  
Ginny kissed her once, twice, and then pulled back, shaking her head and separatng their wet mouths with her finger. "No," she said, that hint of mischief back in her eyes, sparkling.   
  
Luna, desperately: "No?"   
  
"No," said Ginny, shaking her head once more. She ran her hands over Luna's dripping hair, kissing her for a third time, before kneeling on the wet bathroom tile.   
  
Luna gasped, feeling Ginny's hot tongue plunge between her labia, swirling around her clit. A girl of many talents, Luna thought, but it was the last coherent thought she had. Ginny's tongue was now probing her wet opening, round and round, in and out. Luna let out a low groan, which only seemed to egg the redhead on. She began licking Luna's slit from bottom to top and top to bottom with excruciatingly slow deliberation.   
  
"Ginny," said Luna, her voice shaking with ecstasy, "suck on my clit, please!" She knew that if she felt the other girl's hot lips on her swollen nub, she would come...   
  
"Hmm," Ginny said with Luna's labia stll between her lips, and the blonde girl moaned. She let them slip out of her mouth with a loud SMACK. "I don't think I will." She continued licking Luna everywhere but her engorged clitoris, which at this point was clearly visible, like a tiny pink pearl peeking from between Luna's thighs. Luna let out a cry that was part pleasure and part frustration.   
  
"Please, Ginny! Oh," she clutched the walls of the small shower stall, widening her stance to give Ginny more room even as her wishes were ignored.   
  
"Beg me to," said Ginny, lapping at Luna's pinkness, teasing her.   
  
"Ginny, please!" she cried again, clutching at Ginny's hair. The girl's blue eyes met Luna's, and they were alight with pleasure at this little game.   
  
"Please, what?" she asked, sitting back on her knees and looking Luna full in the face.   
  
"Please, lick my c-clit," said Luna, the words stumbling on the way out of her mouth as she said them straight to the beautiful girl's face. "I'll do anything," she added, a little desperately.   
  
"I may hold you to that," said Ginny, but she leaned forward again, giving Luna a teasing little kiss to her thigh, and sucked the little pearl into her mouth.   
  
"Ha-ah," Luna gasped, twirling Ginny's hair between her fingers. She leaned forward, convulsing a little, feeling the other girl's mouth around her most sensitive of organs. She squealed a little as Ginny's tongue swirled around the spot.   
  
Then all at once it happened -- Luna felt a spurt of liquid run down her leg and she nearly collapsed, panting. Ginny had to hold her up by the shoulders for support.   
  
"Are you all right?" the Chaser asked. Luna shuddered as Ginny's breath tickled the inside of her ear.   
  
"I've never been better," said Luna, opening her eyes so they resumed their usual appearance, that of resembling two tiny saucers.   
  
The two shared one more deep kiss, before Ginny turned off the shower and began to gather her undergarments. Luna made a small, confused noise and Ginny looked around, smiling. "Don't worry," she said, tossing Luna her bra. "You can make it up to me later."   
  
Luna silently pulled her skirt back on, unable to form words in her state of afterglow. Ginny, dressed in normal attire now, told Luna, "You'd better leave through the outside entrance. The team will be coming in to change soon." Luna nodded, and, once fully dressed, made past the Gryffindor girl. Before she could utter an awkward goodbye, however, Ginny pulled her scarf once more, a little more roughly this time, and kissed her lips softly. Luna relished this last taste of Ginny, of sweetness and gingerbread, and the other girl whispered against her lips, "Next time, don't forget. You told me you'd do anything." Then she let go of Luna's scarf, waving goodbye, and opened her locker to hang up her Quidditch robes.   
  
Luna shut the door to the locker room behind her, biting back the goofy smile that rose to her lips. Ruddyglums might keep her from Quidditch, she thought, but they could never keep her from Quidditch girls.

 


End file.
